Littu (Armored Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Discipline & Health Littu: I can only serve those who are just and pure. Littu: And you, you are just too soft! Littu: There are rules which must be followed, yet nobody abides by them all. Littu: If anything, you're the one who breaks those rules the most! Littu: Just what kind of commander are you?! At this rate, you'll never be able to defend the holy land! Littu: Don't give me the look! I suppose you think of me as some sort of obnoxious women, don't you... Littu: Yet it matters not whether you dislike me, I am only abiding by these rules... I am merely protecting my oath! Littu: If I cannot even do that, I shall never be strong in both mind and body! Littu: Do you understand now? Littu: Good, then it is your turn to take out the trash. So do it. Littu: No exceptions! An oath must never be broken. After saying this, she stomped off in a huff. Who knew she'd get so mad at just being asked to take out the commander's place? Littu: It looks like you still want to say something. I must warn you again, I shall not make any exceptions. It seemed that being tough on both herself and others was the secret to her fortitude. The commander felt there might be something to learn from that. The next day, however... Littu: How can this be?! I abided by every rule, lived a principled life, and still... Littu: *Cough* *Cough* Littu: I STILL caught a cold!! Episode 2: New Oath Littu: This is just pathetic. After being so stern to you... Littu: To catch a cold, the ultimate sign of a lack of self-control! How truly shameful... She was flushed from fever, yet still found the energy to complain as she lay in bed. ---- Question 1=''It could happen to anyone.'' Littu: Are you trying to console me? Still... |-|Question 2=''Nobody's perfect.'' Littu: I must be as close to perfect as possible. Even so... |-|Question 3=''Don't get so excited, you'll get more feverish.'' Littu: Thank you for giving me a cool towel... However... ---- Littu: You must stay back! I won't allow you to come any closer! Littu: Or else, this cold...*Cough* You will catch it, too! Littu: And furthermore, I know what you said earlier. Still... Littu: I must be perfect. I must. Otherwise, I will have failed myself. Littu: It is how I have always lived. I cannot break my oath... With that, she tried to get out of bed. Littu: Where am I going? Isn't it obvious? To start heating the bath. Littu: It is my turn today, after all. Rules must not be broken, no matter what the reason... Littu: Don't try to stop me. I already told you, executing the duties I have set for myself is my... Littu: ! Littu: Getting plenty of rest today is...the oath between us...? Littu: ... Littu: Very well... If you insist. Littu: I shall leave the heating of the baths to you, then. *Cough* She was strangely accepting today, pulling the covers over her head as she rested in bed. Episode 2: Transfire An hour later, outside the baths... The commander was struggling to light the firewood to heat the baths. Still, the commander had to do this, so Littu could rest up from her cold. A split second later, the pile of firewood toppled over, threatening to fall upon commander... Just at that moment... Littu: Hmph! Seems I was right to come check on you. What have you gotten yourself into? She had saved the commander by unleashing a volley of flames to incinerate the falling firewood. Littu: I suppose you really cannot do anything right, unless I am by your side. ---- Question 1=''What're you doing out here?'' Littu: Isn't it obvious? I'm saving your hide. |-|Question 2=''What about your cold?'' Littu: There are more important things than my cold. |-|Question 3=''Don't push yourself.'' Littu: I wanted to be here. Even if it meant pushing myself. ---- Littu: I apologize in advance. I have broken the oath I made--to rest up and take it easy. Littu: Adhering to the oaths you make is important...but when I broke it... Littu: I was because something important enough to make me break it happened...and when it did, it made something change inside me... Littu: Thanks to that... Littu: I have discovered a new skill! Littu: It is called "Transfire"! It was at the moment she discovered a new skill. Littu: I had a bad feeling about letting you go alone. I wanted to come check on you, even if it meant breaking my oath. Littu: After all, you were so...so caring, so kind to me... Littu: I-I'm not blushing! It's just my fever, that's it! Littu: !!! It's true, you're burning up. The commander said, after touching foreheads with Littu to check. Littu: I-I-I w-won't allow you to come any closer! Littu: Y-YOU MUST TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR ENTERING MY PERSONAL BOUNDARIES W-WITHOUT PERMISSION! She was so furious that she was stammering, her face bright red. It was almost cute, in a way. Category:Character Quest